


Too Queer For Your Binary

by erinlightwoodbane



Series: How Lafayette came to be [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute people falling in love, First Meetings, Gen, I'm not really, Slurs, he's also ogling Laf but who isn't, honestly if you might be triggered by the slurs at the end please just be careful, neither is John, sorry for the long ass description of Laf, surprise it's Courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinlightwoodbane/pseuds/erinlightwoodbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens meets the Marquis De Lafayette in summer, and wow, he's in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Queer For Your Binary

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long I'm sorry  
> John and Lafayette are going to 'fake date' next fic in the series because why not.  
> Is it really going to be a fake date though???  
> Comment please, if not for me then for Laf

Lafayette is 17 now, and a lot has changed. For starters, they finally came out as genderfluid which had led to unconditional acceptance by their adoptive parents after they had calmed down enough to explain what it meant and that they wouldn’t be staying any longer if they were uncomfortable with it. 

And with that acceptance came a newfound confidence and contentment because after so long struggling with whatever the hell they were feeling, to actually know who they were and what they stood for was an amazing feeling and Lafayette never wanted to lose that.

Surprisingly enough, it had been George to take Lafayette out to buy all kinds of pretty dresses and skirts, not to mention the makeup Martha had bought them soon after they admitted they used to try on her makeup when she was out.

They were sitting upstairs when Martha called out, sitting infront of their dressing table mirror as they carefully applied a shimmering white eyeshadow to the base of their lid. “Lafayette, sweetheart, can you come talk with us for a moment?” She asks, face appearing through a crack in the door and though she smiles, her eyes are serious and voice tense.

Simply nodding, they pushed themselves upright, sending a longing glance towards their makeup before following Martha down the stairs, curls bouncing wildly around them.

“Is it about English?” They ask as soon as they sit down at the table, next to Martha and across from George, heart hammering in their chest.

They feel almost sick with nerves because when they had moved in with the Washington’s and found themselves loving both Martha and George as a mother and father, they had made a pact to themselves not to screw up. They’d both been unwaveringly kind throughout the long trek back to health. And even now, there were still the nights they woke up screaming, still the panic attacks which had them gasping for breath at the bottom of the staircase, and though those times had decreased, they still happened. 

But still Martha and George had been almost overwhelmingly comforting, and Martha had sat by their bed and pulled them into her lap as they cried at two in the morning, curled in on themselves and so lost in grief they couldn’t find the motivation to get up in the morning. George had taken them to physical therapy and then the mental health kind where they were prescribed anti-depressants and things to help with their anxiety, and even then he still stayed by their side, solid and supportive just by being there.

“Your tutor just called the house.” George explained, voice calm but not in the least accusatory. Lafayette frowned, surely he had to know how terrible they had been doing with some of the more complex phrases? 

“He told me last week he would. I can’t pronounce some of the words and I don’t get the letters or the numbers or the different spellings and he says that i’m just making up excuses and that he doesn’t think I care at all even though I do.” They rushed out nervously, glancing down at their small hands. 

“Did he say anything else to you?” Martha asked and her voice was sharp and uncharacteristically angry. 

Lafayette swallowed nervously, “He thinks if I’m not fluent before the end of the year then I should seriously consider moving back to France because I’ll only end up making a fool of myself in college.” They explained.

“Why didn’t you just tell us that your tutor’s an asshole?” George questioned gravely and Martha smacked him lightly on the arm before continuing,  
“When he called he repeatedly misgendered you and said some very nasty things which only shows that he knows nothing apart from being straight, white and cisgender.” She said and Lafayette hummed in acknowledgement. 

They were none of those things, and honestly couldn’t give a damn.

“He thought I was only a girl.” They said after a moment. It didn’t really surprise them and it was more likely for someone to refer to them as a ‘she’ than a ‘he’ if they were completely honest. They were still only 5 foot 6, had dark hair which fell down to their naval, wore pretty yellow dresses which was something only really they could pull off, painted their nails and wore flowers in their hair. And that wasn’t even mentioning the makeup.

Yes, they'd been born in a girl's body and at first Lafayette didn't think anything of it because was anyone's first though that they're genderfluid? They hadn't even known the label until they had moved to America.

Almost as if he could tell what Lafayette was thinking which wouldn’t really surprise them, their adoptive father reached behind him to pull out a small first aid kit which he placed infront of Lafayette.

“If you’re going to this protest you’re going to need something incase you get hurt, or incase someone else gets hurt.” He said at their confused look.

“I’ll put it in my bag.” They promised as they stood back up, smiling at their parents before they hurried back up the stairs and gracefully threw themselves back into the seat they had left only minutes ago. 

They find themselves completely at ease again in not much time at all, humming as they finished blending the gold and blue into the white. They uncapped the lid of the eyeliner, lips pursed in concentration as they gently ran the liquid above their dark eyelashes, flicking their wrist expertly at the end and grinning at the sleek, sharp outcome which had once again came out perfectly symmetrical.

If there was one thing Lafayette knew how to do, it was how to look so good people literally fell over themselves and as they finished pencilling their arched brows and applying mascara, they almost felt sorry for all those transphobic bigots.

Almost.  
They glanced over again in the mirror and when they grinned, their smile revealed a set of flawless straight white teeth and they laughed in delight at their appearance. Their brown eyes were big and bold and their dark skin glittered golden in the sunlight. 

They loved it, and more importantly they loved the feeling of being able to dress like this, to be themselves and to just fucking own the shit out of that.

Because holy shit, they looked hot.

And Lafayette had always been a vain person but if being vain meant they could be who they were, then so be it.

They were already in a good mood but when they looked out their window and saw that it was still remarkably sunny and looked to be well over 20 degrees, they were bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet excitedly, grinning as they slung their pastel pink backpack over their shoulder and re-arranged their hair.

George gave them an amused look as they all but ran through the house, stopping by the door to kiss him quickly on both cheeks before fleeing from the house, gently slowing their run to their usual swagger as they rounded the corner. 

The same university they’d be attending the next month were still denying there were more than two genders which was completely ridiculous and only succeeded in firing Lafayette up more  
. The pride parade was something which happened annually and because Lafayette led one of the biggest LGBT+ rights groups in the area, they were giving the speech on why the university needed to sort its shit out whilst marking out exactly why it was so important that it needed to happen.

They arrived at the university in no time and were not surprised that it was practically already in full swing. They spotted Courfeyrac standing by the side of one of the building walls and jogged up to him, smiling wildly as he embraced them.

“This is going to be so good.” He said excitedly, eyes wide and bright.

“I think it’s one of our best speeches so far.” They admitted, glancing towards the makeshift stage where they’d be speaking.

Courfeyrac nodded in agreement, “Definitely.”

Everything seemed to be set up, they noted with a slight sigh of relief.

“Are you ready now?” he asked them and they nodded, pulling their shoulders back and lifting their head even higher than it had been.

“Of course.” They replied nonchalantly, hips swinging as they gracefully stepped up onto the platform. They wondered briefly if Courfeyrac knew how blatantly obvious he was being as he ogled their ass when they bent over to pick up the hair grip which had fell loose from their head.

Lafayette smiled once more before they opened their mouth to speak,eyes sparkling. 

God, the people arguing against them didn’t stand a chance.  
\------------------------  
John Laurens was not the kind of person to intentionally draw attention to himself but the person on stage certainly were.

He hadn’t even meant to get involved but he’d been walking past when he’d heard their voice midway through a passionate rant going, “They/Them pronouns at the moment please and thank you.” And he’d turned around and stopped so suddenly a car nearly drove right into his side.

He’d blushed and stumbled ungracefully towards the edge of the crowd, peering over shoulders to get a view of whoever was speaking. They couldn’t see them but they were definitely French and their voice had a certain come hither edge to their voice which made his shudder.

And then he’d caught a sight of them and the first thought he had was that they were probably shorter than him before his brain wiped out completely.

Because Holy shit, were they hot. 

Their shorts barely covered their ass, and they had legs that went on for days, and if that wasn’t bad enough they were wearing a short crop top which gave John and everyone else a perfect view of their slim, lithe body. The top read ‘too queer for your binary’ with a pride flag sewed onto the shoulder.

It had no sides so John could just see a glimpse of a chest binder beneath the light, flimsy fabric. And okay, yes, their body was that of a Greek God but then John actually took in their face and nearly fell over himself as he tried to pull himself up taller.

Their skin was darker than John’s, smooth and a deep rich brown which shone golden in the sunlight and their eyes were a strange golden colour which sparked as they talked, fierce as he talked,voice quick and passionate and John wondered absent mindedly if they could rap. Probably. Their hair was such a dark brown it was almost black and it fell around them gracefully in wild ringlets, long and John wanted to smack himself because now he was obsessing over some strangers hair? An unfathomably gorgeous stranger but the point still stood.

And by the time John had finished practically drooling over how beautiful the frenchperson was, they had finished their speech and John worried about how he could have possibly missed the crowd erupting into a near deafening roar of approval before they took a low, elegant curtsey and jumped down from the side of the stage.

And John found himself following after them.

If his father knew he’d certainly give him that look which showed just how disappointed he was in him but his father wasn’t there right now so really, John couldn’t care less.

It wasn’t easy to find them but when he did they were standing infront of another man, eyes a little wide. The man was more than a foot taller than them and though they looked tiny compared to the man, their eyes were sharp and narrowed, dangerous in every way possible.

“Listen sweetheart, we don’t need tranny whores like you here, you’re a girl simple as and the only thing you need to be doing is looking after the kids while we men go do something useful. But then again, I guess you can’t turn some lowlife slut like you into a housewife” The man practically spat and John saw red.

The Frenchperson though, they just laughed, “And you can’t turn a misogynist asshole into a respectable man then.”

The man flushed, whole face turning red as they grinned at him, teeth white and perfectly straight. He went to lunge at them and before John could even think about what he was doing, his fist connected with the man’s nose with a crack. 

The person turned and directed their smile towards him, but it was a little tense, if annoyed. They went to walk away and at the last moment hooked their foot around the man’s ankle and yanked him to the floor where he fell with a groan.

They stepped over his body lightly, and made no effort to stop the heel of their boot from digging into the man’s hand. 

Ignoring the man’s shout of pain, they fixed John with a curious gaze before they were standing right infront of him and wow, John was not ready for that. 

They were even prettier up close if that was possible.

“Merci,” They said and their accent was heavy, and, while John stood gaping, they took his face in their delicate hands and kissed him on both cheeks.

“What’s your name?” He asked, sounding breathless.

They grinned, the kind of light up the world smile that you only had the privilege of seeing once in a lifetime and John was pretty sure he was in love.

“Lafayette.”

“I’m John Laurens.”


End file.
